The Serpent's Call
by Surrealistic Angel
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have been enemies since first year. But what happens when Voldemort is defeated and the war is over? Will they remain hateful, make a truce, or form something more? Post DH, Dumbledore, Snape, and Fred alive.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first Harry Potter fic, and I am incredibly excited to finally be able to post it. I've written several stories before but I am new to writing HP. I would love some feedback and I hope you enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own this story or the characters! J.K. Rowling does. But we all know this.

Advisory: This story is rated M because it will contain language, suggestive themes, and adult material. If you aren't comfortable reading this story, you don't have to.

Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have been enemies since first year. But what happens when Voldemort is defeated and the war is over? Will they remain hateful, make a truce or form something more? Post DH, Dumbledore, Snape, and Fred alive.

* * *

The Serpent's Call

Harry Potter was never one to have peaceful sleep, and this night was no exception. The night had been full of his feverish tossing and turning. Harry's breathing grew frantic, the pace becoming faster and faster until suddenly he awoke with a gasp.

"Bloody hell, mate," Ron swore. "I thought you said the nightmares had stopped after the war?"

Harry reached blindly around for his glasses, hands shaking. "I'm fine, Ron."

But in fact, he wasn't. The defeat of Voldemort had done nothing to curb the gut-wrenching dreams and flashbacks. If anything, they made them worse. He often was tormented in his sleep by the screams of his dead beloved. Lily. James. Sirius. Remus. Mad-Eye. The list went on and on, and even the Boy Who Lived could not keep the memories from returning. He knew it was best to not pity the dead—they didn't have to be in pain anymore!—but even still, Harry missed them all. Life was harder without people to trust.

Ron shot him a sympathetic look before climbing out of his bed. The Weasley boy had learned what came along with being friends with Harry. The whole experience during the past seven years would be enough to wear anybody down. But somehow, they'd made it through it all.

And the effects of the war were not entirely negative. Ron and Hermione had finally gotten together as a couple—so had Neville and Luna. Harry and Ginny had already been unofficially dating for a while now…but even Harry wasn't sure where they stood.

* * *

"Merlin, some things never change," muttered Hermione. The Great Hall had finally been restored and the students could have a place to relax and enjoy the elf-made meals. Ron was currently stuffing his face and succeeding in looking like a red-haired pig. Hermione didn't hide her disgust but still sat close to her boyfriend.

None of the Hogwarts students that remained after the war were surprised in the least when the Golden Trio remained the Golden Trio. Although the four Houses had all become somewhat more unified and tolerable of each other, the groups and segregation was still distinguishable.

"Hi, guys," chirped Ginny as she sat down besides Harry. He felt a blush spreading across his face and to his horror, he saw the Twins wink at him in unison from down the table. Hermione smiled all knowingly. "Hello, Ginny. How was the library?"

The redhead groaned. "You don't want to know. We're making progress, but it is still a mess. Tons of books are missing and even more are ruined beyond magical repair. It's a pain in the arse, really."

Ron spluttered. "Gin!"

"Calm down," she replied good naturedly. Casually, she slipped her hand into Harry's. He smiled awkwardly and tried to resist the urge to hide under the tables. It didn't feel right. Harry knew he had strong feelings for Ginny, but the relationship felt so forced. He didn't know what to do. Maybe he was just bad when girls came involved? He'd always been a bit shy around his love interests. If he only—

"Sweet Moses' third nipple on a cracker, _Malfoy's _back?" Ron gaped. "I can't bloody believe it. Surely Dumbledore wouldn't let a Death Eater come back to Hogwarts? Not after all that happened?" He stopped talking and yelped as Hermione elbowed him.

She glared. "Ronald, you heard what the Headmaster said! _House unity_. The war is over. We can't keep fighting. Besides, Malfoy isn't as bad as you think he is."

He snorted and gulped down some pumpkin juice before continuing his rant. "Please. We risked our lives for him in the Room of Requirement, don't you remember? And who was the only student at Hogwarts who joined You-Know-Who when they thought they won?"

The two girls sighed. It was Ginny who spoke this time. "Ron, he had to. They would have killed him. Plus, his family was there."

"I'm not having this conversation," snapped Ron before storming off with a muffin in hand. Harry rolled his eyes. He had always been forgiving, but maybe Ron was right. After all, it _was_ Malfoy who stood by while Hermione was tortured in Malfoy Manor.

Another part of Harry wanted to protest. Malfoy had also lied to not knowing Harry's identity at the very same manor, which had probably saved his life. He didn't know what to think.

Hermione noticed Harry was drifting off in thought and snapped her fingers at him. "Harry, don't think too much about it. He's none of our business. Ron's just being a bit of a prat right now. Don't mind him, just enjoy your food."

Harry complied but couldn't help but feel an ache inside.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first Harry Potter fic, and I am incredibly excited to finally be able to post it. I've written several stories before but I am new to writing HP. I would love some feedback and I hope you enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own this story or the characters! J.K. Rowling does. But we all know this.

Advisory: This story is rated M because it will contain language, suggestive themes, and adult material. If you aren't comfortable reading this story, you don't have to.

Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have been enemies since first year. But what happens when Voldemort is defeated and the war is over? Will they remain hateful, make a truce or form something more? Post DH, Dumbledore, Snape, and Fred alive.

* * *

The Serpent's Call

Draco Malfoy couldn't take his eyes off of the boy. The scar had vanished with the Dark Lord's fall. But even with his most eye-catching trait removed, Harry Potter was still a sight to be seen. Messy, uncontrollable hair; round glasses; _Avada Kedavra _green eyes; short but muscular build—Draco couldn't understand why his enemy was so intriguing.

The blonde had lost everything. At one point, Slytherins, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws alike had envied and lusted after the Malfoy heir. But even with a promising past, the boy knew things had changed for the worse. He was well known as a Death Eater now, and with his father in Azkaban, Draco was falling apart. Many of his friends had deserted him and his classmates showed unmasked scorn for him. Boys shoved him in the hallways and girls turned up their noses to him.

But now, after the fight had finally ended and there was peace, the inner turmoil inside him had reached a new height. He was being drawn to the one person who he could not stand, and for what? Did he want to become _friends _with Potter? If so much as showed an ounce of affection toward the Saviour, he would become the laughingstock of both the school and the magical world.

He was jerked out of his thoughts when he caught the eye of Ronald Weasley. Draco unconsciously smirked as he had done for years—but he was quick to look down when the Weaslette, Potter, and Granger glanced in his direction. Were they still that hateful toward him, like everyone else?

_Of course they hate you, _the Malfoy thought bitterly. _Seven years of rivalry and a war won't have them ready to kiss and make up._

Light, skipping footsteps were headed in his direction. A mess of blonde, curly hair sat across from him. "Hello, Draco."

He looked up. "Lovegood? What are you doing?"

Luna smiled calmly and took a bite out of the apple in her hand. "I saw you sitting all alone and I thought you could use some company."

Draco scowled. Even Loony Lovegood thought he was pathetic and lonely. "I don't need you, Lovegood. Why don't you run off and snog Longbottom and leave me be?"

It seemed Luna looked right through his hard, unforgiving mask and saw how broken he really was. It frightened the boy. He'd become so used to being able to block everyone out with his bad boy act, and this girl appeared unfazed.

"It's nice to have some different company sometime. Besides, a little arguing is good for the brain. It heightens the senses." Nevertheless, she stood. "You don't have to hide, Draco. People are more forgiving than you might think."

He was left in shock.

* * *

"I don't want to go to Potions," complained Ron to his two friends. "I'm dreadful and you know it!"

Hermione pursed her lips. It was true. Ron had never been the best at brewing potions, especially not when Snape was in charge. Slughorn had been bearable, but for some reason he had quit after sixth year. And Harry was no better without the Half Blood Prince's notes in his textbook. The boys were barely passing the class.

The redhead sighed at the door. "Well, here goes nothing."

"It's not that bad," Harry lied. He caught Malfoy's gaze for a moment before the blonde quickly turned away with a snarl. The Slytherin was really acting odd ever since the war had ended, like he wasn't sure how to act around people—it was almost as if his whole high-and-mighty personality had vanished.

The students had barely seated themselves when the door slammed behind the infamous Professor Severus Snape. Almost batlike, he walked swiftly past the desks and up to his. Harry almost saw Ron shudder as the man's robes billowed out behind him as he walked. The room was completely silent for what seemed like an eternity. Snape's scar on his neck didn't do much to help his incredibly intimidating and almost scary appearance. But Harry knew. The man was not all he seemed to be.

"Turn to page four hundred and twenty-seven," he drawled. The sound of paper turning quickly filled the large classroom. The damage done was completely gone and had you not witnessed the damage beforehand, you would have never known. Harry idly turned the pages one by one before an angry Professor Snape stalked over and flicked his wand. The pages turned at lightning speed to the correct chapter.

"_Mister_ Potter, it would be most _enlightening _if you put a bit more effort into your classes if you wish to fulfill your quest of becoming an Auror," the man sneered. Harry stared down at the book in front of him, not offended in the least—but was wise enough to not talk back.

Ron elbowed him and shot his mate an I-Told-You-So kind of look, receiving a roll of green eyes in return.

The lesson passed like any other, filled with sarcastic remarks and mistakes made in brewing. The time seemed to fly in almost a dreamlike fashion.

* * *

Severus Snape frowned at the Potter boy from his desk. Something was definitely off. Usually, the boy would be attempting to salvage his potion or having a row with Draco Malfoy. But for some reason, he appeared very out of it. Either Potter was confused or lost or just thinking. No matter. It was still getting on the Professor's nerves.

_Still, it might be best not to say anything, _Severus thought to himself. _He's probably just dealing with the after effects of the war. It might even be something stupid and childish like stress over a love interest._

Severus Snape really had no idea just how spot on he was, as time would soon tell.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first Harry Potter fic, and I am incredibly excited to finally be able to post it. I've written several stories before but I am new to writing HP. I would love some feedback and I hope you enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own this story or the characters! J.K. Rowling does. But we all know this.

Advisory: This story is rated M because it will contain language, suggestive themes, and adult material. If you aren't comfortable reading this story, you don't have to.

Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have been enemies since first year. But what happens when Voldemort is defeated and the war is over? Will they remain hateful, make a truce or form something more? Post DH, Dumbledore, Snape, and Fred alive.

* * *

The Serpent's Call

Professor Snape stared at Draco with a stern glare on his face. The Slytherin met his eyes with a smirk on his lips and didn't back down. It seemed the standoff would never end—until finally, the man exhaled loudly and relaxed. "What the hell is going on, _Mr. Malfoy_?"

"I'm afraid, I don't know what you mean, _Professor,_" he replied arrogantly. The Malfoy had become very talented in keeping up his snotty prince-like attitude and didn't dare drop his mask, even around his trusted godfather.

Snape almost voiced his frustration verbally. Luckily, he was able to stifle his emotions and settled with clenching his hands into fists. "You know just what I mean. I've seen the way you've been looking at Potter. You haven't been fighting with him for a _week._ I hope you don't take me for a fool, Draco. Something is going on. _What_?"

It was in that moment that the battered and emotional seventeen-year-old finally broke. "I don't know, Severus. I just feel so awful. I've treated him like shit the whole past seven years and now I feel like I want to be friends with him. He's saved my life more times than I can count!"

"You feel indebted to him?"

The blonde shook his head. "No. I just don't see him as my enemy anymore. But it's so hard. I can't let him see this. I can't let him find out."

There was silence for a moment. There was desperation in Draco's gray eyes. He was wordlessly pleading for help.

"Very well," the man quietly said. "I can give you a Calming Drought, or maybe a Dreamless Sleep potion…or would you just prefer some advice?"

Draco breathed heavily. "I just need to think. Sort my feelings out. What I need is some Firewhiskey."

* * *

Harry stared at the Marauder's Map once more. He saw the footprints marking where Professor Snape and Malfoy stood in Snape's private quarters. Curiosity sparked.

"Bloody hell, mate! Are you still ogling that damn map? Go to sleep and turn out the light," complained Ron from the next bed over. Harry grunted in disagreement before grabbing his invisibility cloak and heading out.

As he walked through the castle, he couldn't but help wonder what he was doing._ I just need some air. Just some thinking time, _he told himself. And yet, even as those thoughts were finished passing through his head, he knew he was lying to himself.

Harry muttered, "I need to talk to someone," before he found himself walking into the Prefect bathroom. He shuddered from the memories. It seemed crazy, a twelve year old having to face Tom Riddle and a basilisk. It seemed so long ago, but the memories were fresh in his mind.

"Hello, Harry," came Moaning Myrtle's voice from one of the stalls. "It's been so long."

"Hello, Myrtle. How are you?"

The ghost thought for a moment. "Oh! _I'm_ all right. _You _look positively dreadful."

Harry gave her a tight lipped smile before sitting at the edge of the empty tub. Flashbacks of the Triwizard Tournament and Cedric Diggory shoved their way into his head. "Oh, God."

Myrtle came to nestle herself against Harry. He didn't have the heart to scoot away. She purred. "You know, you're not the only damsel in distress coming down here these days." She gave a little hiccup-like laugh. "There's another boy. Handsome. Blonde."

"Draco Malfoy." The statement was made without question.

"Oh, yes, that was his name." She smiled. "He was saying something about you, you know. Perhaps he fancies you?"

Harry gave a short laugh with no humor in it. "No offense, Myrtle, but I doubt it. It's not likely the so called 'Sex God of Slytherin' is gay."

The Gryffindor gasped in a moment of realization.

_Holy shit, am _I _gay? Shit, fuck, damn, cunt, FUCK! That would explain why I'm so awkward around Ginny! But I don't even like anyone, especially not a bloke! Maybe Ginny's just not my type? No, that's barking. I'm not gay, am I? And not for Draco bloody Malfoy!_

With a hastily mumbled goodbye, he rushed out of the bathroom and collided head first with—speak of the devil—Draco Malfoy.

Draco looked confused for a moment, not quite sure what he had run into before it dawned on him. His expression switched to one of horror as he realized he had just unintentionally met up with the last person he wanted to see right then. The Boy Who Lived just had to be there to ruin all of his plans, every damn time!

"Sorry," mumbled Harry as he tried to pass by. Harry was alarmed when Draco grabbed the cloak and shoved him back into the bathroom, locking the door with a wave of his wand.

Harry quickly realized the danger he was in, remembering the duel they had during sixth year. But the Malfoy made no move to attack.

Draco glared at Harry. "You! I need to know what the hell you are up to!"  
"What?" Harry gaped.

Draco's annoyance levels rose sharply. "Don't fucking toy with me, Potter. You've been staring at me for a week now, and haven't said a word to me during our classes. What are you planning?"

Harry wasn't quite sure how to respond at first. And then out of nowhere, a surge of Gryffindor courage decided to make its appearance—for better or worse.


End file.
